Sol Titanion
Sol Titanion, known as in Japan, is one of the Einherjar Eight Warriors in Mega Man Zero 4. Titanion is based on the fairy queen, Titania. She resembles an atlas moth or other saturniids. Titanion first appears alongside the rest of the Einherjar stating that she wants to be the one to light Zero's fire, prompting a snide remark from Popla Cocapetri. When Craft arrives, and after Fenri Lunaedge's response about the humans leaving Neo Arcadia for "better outside places", Titanion remarks that they must make Neo Arcadia much better by burning Aera Zero. She then occupies an artificial sun that was originally designed for weather control but modified it to overheat and spread the heat waves for desertification. The fight takes place in a room with no walls; in addition, it is filled with strong sunlight in which if Zero stays in for too long, he takes severe damage. When they fight, Titanion remarks that she enjoys making Reploids like Zero into charcoal. She is defeated, but is revived by Weil and is fought again on Ragnarok, only to lose again. Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works She used to operate the artificial sun with another Reploid of the same model. Her counterpart was destroyed by a squad dispached by Weil, and Titanion's operation circuit was rendered useless. The squad responsible was turned to ash by Titanion soon thereafter, and since then she destroys for the pure pleasure of it. The wings, which symbolize her, seem to be emitted from flamethrowers built into her back. These are drawn in great detail here. Data Nickname: 熱愛の蝶姫 (Netsuai no Chouki, The Butterfly Princess of Passionate Love) EX Skill: Burning Meteor / Neo (バーニングミーティア／ネオ) Mission: Halt the Sun Zero's EX Skill: Burning Shot Attacks *'Flame Fan (Green):' Launches two green razor fans travelling in a pattern. *'Flame Fan (Red): '''Launches two pink razor fans travelling in a slightly different pattern than the two green ones. *'Rising Mine: Zigzags upward and downward across the room, until disappearing of the screen, laying three landmines on the floor that cause contact damage and also explode after a few seconds, launching a spray of projectiles into the air. These mines can be destroyed. *'Flame Tongue: '''Fires off a flamethrower from her chest that repeatedly extends and retracts, while flying twice across the screen. *'EX Skill: Burning Meteor / Neo: Raises her hand and creates a small/large (depends on the weather and mode) sphere and launches it right at Zero, breaking into four/six (depends on the weather and mode) projectiles. Audio and Battle Lines Pre-battle 1: ちょう うざいん だけど。。。 Chou uzain dakedo... You're really annoying me! Pre-battle 2: マジうさすぎ〜 Majiusasugi~ You look really gloomy~ Using Flame Fan (Green): それそれ！ Sore sore! That's it! Using Flame Fan (Red): みたい な。。。 Mitai na... I wanna see... Using Rising Mine: ハッハハッハッハ!バーン！ Hahahaha...Baan! Hahahaha...Burn! EX Skill: いくよ！もえかへ！ Ikuyo! Moechae! Here I come! Burn! Defeated (1st time) ありえなくない！ Arienakunai! Impossible! Defeated (2nd time) ありえない〜！ Arienai~! Impossible~! (Her tone changes here to reflect her second defeat) Stage enemies *'Sub-boss:' Tyrine and eight GlassCannons *ArcCannon *Axeloid *Poplan *RBCannon *Variant Fire *SandDozer Gallery Titanion_ConceptArt.jpg|Titanion's concept art. Category:Mega Man Zero 4 bosses Category:Female Reploids Category:Reploids Category:Deceased Category:Einherjar Eight Warriors Category:Mega Man ZX bosses